With the development of mobile Internet, advances of computing technologies, and emergence of high-performance but low-power processor chips, wearable devices have become commercially available rather than a mere concept. In some cases, wearable devices have become indispensable for daily living. Wearable devices include but are not limited to smart glasses, smart gloves, smart bracelets, and smart watches. Various sensors are incorporated in these devices. For example, a smart bracelet may sense whether the wearer is sleeping or awake and further assess the wearer's sleeping quality. The smart bracelet may also sense a movement of the wearer and provide a daily exercise report. Moreover, with the development of the Internet of Things, various smart devices have made into home goods, such as smart curtains, smart smoke detectors, smart surveillance cameras, and smart locks. Information such as alarms and warnings can be promptly sent from the home of a user to another electronic device such as a mobile phone terminal of the user. However, when the mobile phone is not in close proximity to the user, it may be impossible for the user to become immediately aware of the alarm message issued by a smart home device, causing delay in response and potentially resulting in missing the optimal time to cure an abnormality.